


Valentine Ball

by ArendelleinParis



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna and Kristoff's first Valentine's Day, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I love all the random tags that come up on this thing, Is this long enough to be called a story?, Kristoff feels neglected, Valentine's Day Fluff, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendelleinParis/pseuds/ArendelleinParis
Summary: Kristoff's evening takes an unexpected turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my kinda popular stories on Wattpad, so I thought I'd share it here too. Enjoy.

Arendelle was covered in snow, but it was not Elsa's doing. It was winter, and natural snow fell softly against the black sky. Clouds covered the moon and stars. The lanterns in the room around him produced a soft, dim light, close to dying out because they had been lit hours prior.

Kristoff gazed silently at the snow through the window. His feet sat restlessly under the table. His brown eyes had lost the excitement and hope they had earlier. A sigh escaped his frowning lips.

The snow made it worse. Each snowflake had a purpose, to fall with the others and collect into the piles of the white substance now blanketing the kingdom. They weren't waiting to be useful or appreciated, holding wilting flowers and aging chocolates. They would be used for building snowmen and winning snowball fights, and he would be left waiting and forgotten.

"Sorry, Kristoff. Tomorrow, I promise." he could hear her say. Five words with almost no meaning, a simple excuse. How can I be so selfish, he grumbled to himself, she has a kingdom to run, things far more important than some commoner and conversation. He located a quill and sheet of paper and left her a note. He blew out the lanterns and returned to his room, made cold by a draft of winter air that had poured in through a window that was not correctly closed.

His boots hit the floor, sliding off his feet. The socks, he kept on and hid them under the cover of his bed. He was tired from doing nothing; his heart split with each half feeling something different. One said "You idiot! What if she comes? She's worked all day and all you left her was that note," while the other knew Anna had probably gone to bed long before now.

The constant debate in his mind finally exhausted him, and his heavy eyes shut in sleep. At some point during the night, he thought he felt the door open and someone look in on him. Even if only for a moment, they had been there listening to his breathing, feeling the chilled breeze, and making sure the window was closed before they vanished to find their own bed.

When he awoke, the sky was clearer, and the room felt emptier than it had last night. He felt empty. The gift he left for Anna was gone when he checked, another note had taken its place. Kristoff took a seat and read the words, Love the gift! I'm really sorry I wasn't there. Happy Valentine's Day to you too!

"Anna," he said the last line aloud.

He laid his head and arms on the table. Is it selfish to want to see and talk to her rather than read what she leaves, he murmured. Did she miss him the way he missed her? Suddenly, he wished he could be harvesting. There, he felt needed, and Anna was always there to welcome him home.

He shook the thought from his head. All he wanted was to feel needed by Anna, especially on Valentine's Day. Kristoff sat up hearing footsteps in the hall. Gerda, a member of the castle staff, appeared in the doorway. He straightened his back and took a breath as she came in.

"Good morning, Gerda." he said hiding his real emotions with a smile.

"Good morning, Kristoff." she smiled back, "I suppose you're looking for Anna. Shall I try fetching her?"

"No, Gerda. That won't be necessary; she's probably busy. I don't want to disturb her." 

He stood and pushed in his chair, tucking Anna's note in his vest pocket. Gerda looked surprised, "I'm sure she can find the time for...."

"It's alright. I've given her my gift. I need to go feed Sven. Um, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Gerda said as he walked quickly down the hall.

The day was long, and the stables were warm. He managed to find excuses to stay with Sven. Whether there wasn't enough straw, or the entire barn needed sweeping, Kristoff kept himself busy. As long as he worked, he didn't feel so alone. Maybe, he thought, that's how Anna's kept from missing me.

Then, it all came back. The waiting, all his failed hopes, the short glances he did get of her, everything he wanted to forget stuck in his mind and refused to leave. It was a miserable feeling. 

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff turned his brown eyes meeting icy blue. Elsa studied his face. It seemed she could sense his every thought. She looked exhausted from days of paperwork with Anna.

"Elsa." he finally answered her.

"I realize the castle can be a little overwhelming when you're alone," she said with an unexpected amount of understanding, "Family always brightens my mood. Perhaps yours would do the same?"

"I suppose you're right. Aren't you working with Anna?"

"Anna's in the market, and I plan to get some rest. Happy Valentine's Day."

She was gone before he could reply. Why hadn't he thought of visiting the trolls? It seemed like such a simple solution. Kristoff wasted no time riding Sven towards the troll's valley. It was early for them, but night was falling. They'd be up soon anyway.

The forest closer to the valley seemed different. A chattering filled his ears, a warm light broke through the trees. Sven slowed his pace. His ears shifted for better listening.

The chattering turned into whispering; the light came from lanterns. Both were uncommon so near the trolls. Kristoff reached the valley. A single lantern sat in the center, the flame steadily burning.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

The trolls arose from their hiding places, their jewels twinkling in the light of the fire. A wave of ice coated the cavern sides, a masterpiece created by Queen Elsa. Kristoff was surprised to find her there. She must have left before he did, but why?

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

The voice was not Elsa's. It belonged to a girl dressed in moss and a few jewels, braided pigtails rested on her shoulders. Anna. She smiled at him, returning Kristoff's smile.

"Anna? I thought you were busy."

"I was but for a different reason this morning. It took a bit of planning, but you needed it. I needed it." she admitted.

The trolls fastened a cloak of grass around his neck, a crown of twigs sat atop his sandy blond hair. The crystals, ice decorations, and dimming lantern lit the valley in an array of colors Kristoff had never seen, but the most beautiful sight of all, was Anna. Knowing she had planned this all for them, gave him a feeling of importance. It was a missed feeling.

"Are you ready for your gift?" Anna asked placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his.

He knew what she had planned. The trolls pulled out their unique instruments. A soft music echoed through the forest. Anna let him lead. Their dance took a special place in Kristoff's memory.

"The next time I get too busy, we'll all take a break. I promise. This is something we all needed. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Her lips met his, his arms wrapped her in a warm embrace as bits of snow tickled their faces. The night was clear. The air was cold, but the ball went on, the evening warming their hearts.


End file.
